


Fascination

by Trash_Baby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Baby/pseuds/Trash_Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is fascinated with how you look in the morning light</p>
<p>(just really fluffy drabble-type stuff tbh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

It was a rare opportunity for Dean to see you like this, and in all honesty, he was left breathless.

Sure, he always woke up to the sight of your sleeping face, but that was always in the dark, or the artificial lighting of the bunker. Dean had always thought you looked beautiful sleeping, but compared to how you looked right now, he felt like he was seeing you for the first time.

The three of you had gone on a hunt, and, after the whole thing went according to plan (with surprisingly only minor injuries, considering they were vampires), you had all gone back to the motel to make the most of the free minibar they had. It was a late night, and the three of you had crashed, you and Dean curled up together on one bed whilst Sam took the other.

Now, Dean rarely woke early, however, this morning he had woken up to a golden warmth that made his eyelids light up. He had blinked slowly, squinting as he raised a hand to rub at his eyes before leaning up slightly to find that the curtains had been left open all night, allowing the morning sun to filter in. 

He began to grumble, only to freeze when you shifted, letting out a satisfied sigh in your sleep as you settled back into the cradle of Dean’s arm that had remained curled around you throughout the night. Automatically, Dean’s hand began to stroke lazy circles into the bare skin of your hip, his eyes still adjusting to the sunlight before he glanced down at you.

He froze again, air stuck in his lungs as his eyes widened, awe-struck. The warm light bathed you, your skin glowing gold as the sunlight picked out the warm tones in your hair. Your lips were parted, cheeks rosy from Dean’s body heat, and, as you shifted closer to Dean again, your head tilting to face away from the sun, he couldn’t help but fall in love with you all over again. 

He slowly reached up to brush the strands of hair that had fallen in your eyes, tucking them gently behind your ear before trailing his hand across your cheek and along your jaw, catching at your chin for his thumb to reach out and swipe at your lower lip. Your eyelids fluttered, lashes brushing your cheeks  as his touch registered in your sleepy mind, and it took a moment before your eyes cracked open to meet Dean’s.

Your breath catches at the sight of Dean’s eyes, as green as freshly cut grass, the golden flecks alight from the sun and glowing like a cat’s. “G’morning.” You murmur sleepily, smiling softly as you reach up to brush along his cheek, at the freckles that stood out in the sun.

His eyes skim over you, flickering from your eyes to your lips to your hair and back again, a look of wonder parting his lips as he took his time to respond. “You know, if I didn’t already know that angels exist, I would have thought that you were one …”

Your cheeks darken, a bashful giggle leaving you as you buried your face in his bare chest. “Honestly, princess,” He begins, his hand reaching up to gently brush through your hair, and you look up shyly, “You’re the kindest, sweetest,  most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, not to mention the most badass hunter … After me, of course.”

“Hey!” You exclaim, batting playfully at his shoulder, though you grin up at him. 

“I wasn’t finished!” He through back, smirking; the light catches his teeth, and for a moment, you’re blinded (either by the whiteness or the sheer perfection, you don’t really know). “Anyway, as I was saying … I’m the luckiest man alive, and I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I sure as hell am glad that you’re mine. I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Dean.” You whisper back, leaning close to meet his lips with a sweet kiss, fueled with more passion and emotion than words could ever express. 

“Can you two cut it out?” You jolt away, glancing over to see Sam, his hair a mess as he squinted at the two of you, clearly hungover as he patted at his bedside table for aspirin. “It’s too early in the morning for your love confessions, it’s sickening …”

“Whatever, Sammy, you’re just jealous that your hair doesn’t look as good as my beautiful girl’s does in the morning.” Dean defends, sitting up to face his brother as he wraps both arms around you and pulls you to his chest. 

Sam snorts, shaking his head, but from the way that he reached up to smooth at his hair, it was clear that Sam did have a slight case of hair envy.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at - http://pie-is-deanlicious.tumblr.com/post/147256753630/fascination


End file.
